My Best Friend
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Long Shot Song Fic. VERRYY fluffy, be warned.  To the song 'My best friend' by Tim McGraw. Better than it sounds, so give it a shot and REVIEW!


**Tim McGraw - My Best Friend...**

**Those plot bunnies, huh? This WAS going to be a simple songfic, ended up much longer than anticipated. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone 

"Sir, I don't need a partner! I work _solo_." Special Agent Seeley Booth whined to his boss.

"Go. Jeffersonian. Now. Be nice." Cullen said as he pointed to the door.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Booth! Go meet your partner before I have Jim drag your sorry ass to the Jeffersonian!" Cullen said sternly, once again pointing to the door.

Booth gulped. Jim was a very much respected Agent, but he had the reputation of causing bodily harm to anyone within a ten foot radius of him. Some called him a klutz, others called him unlucky. Booth called him crazy. Hurrying out the door, Booth looked both ways before running into the elevator. He let out a breath when the doors swished shut. _No Jim..._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later, Booth was walking grumpily into the Jeffersonian. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a woman who was walking and reading at the same time.

"Hey, watch it!" She exclaimed, glaring the man who had interrupted her from reading her limbo case file. When she looked up to stare her interrupter in the eyes, her breath caught. He was startlingly hansom.

"Hi." Booth said, rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "So you're one of the squints, huh?" Booth asked.

She cocked her head at him. "I don't know what that means."

"Dr. Brennan! I think I found COD!" An excited yell called out. Brennan sighed in annoyance.

"Coming, Zack!" She yelled back before grinning sheepishly at Booth. "I have to go, I have a meeting in..." She glanced at her watch. "Now."

"Yeah, me too." Booth admitted. The two awkwardly said goodbye before Brennan sprinted off to see what Zack had found.

Booth shook his head to clear his thoughts. _That was...amazing. Her eyes were so captivating... _He sighed. _And I'll probably never see her again._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later, Booth was sitting in a conference room, tapping his fingers impatiently on the metal table. A man sat across from him, glancing at his watch every few minutes. He had introduced himself as Dr. Goodman.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth. She'll be here any minute now." At his words, a flustered Brennan burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Goodman, Zack was-" She halted mid-explanation at the sight of Booth. She smiled confusedly at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know each other?" Dr. Goodman asked in surprise.

"Umm. I kind of bumped into her in the door this morning..." Booth explained. The pair had yet to break eye contact.

"Well, that makes things easier. Dr. Brennan, this is Agent Booth, your new partner." Brennan looked outraged.

"I don't need a partner, Dr. Goodman!" Brennan said angrily, turning to face Goodman.

"Agent Booth is the new liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI. You are one of the Jeffersonians most valuable assets, Dr. Brennan, and I will loan you out as seen fit."

"Loan out implies property, Dr. Goodman." Brennan shot back.

_She has spunk, I'll give her that._ Booth thought with a smile.

"Ok, ok. Break it up." Booth said, standing and getting between the arguing scientists. "Let's make this easier to understand, ok?" He looked over, once again making eye contact with Brennan. "A set of decomposed remains were found in the woods, and the FBI couldn't make an ID. This 'partnership' isn't permanent, I just need your assistance with this case. Comprendo?" He looked back and forth from Goodman to Brennan, the latter of which was still seething.

"Where's the body?"

"It's en route. Here are the victims autopsy x-rays." Booth handed her a manila folder. She flipped it open and studied it carefully. Booth was about to suggest they go look at the body when she started to speak.

"The victim is male, about 5' 6", approximately 50-54 years old, died of a stab wound to the chest. I'd say he bled out." She turned the folder around to get a better look at something, unaware that Booth was gaping at her. "The attacker was..." She paused again, squinting at something. "Left handed, and about 6' 1". From the force of the blade, I'd say your attacker is either a male or a very strong female. The victim has a hip implant, you can run a check on the serial number and that will give you your ID. Anything else you need?" Brennan asked, looking up from the file. Seeing Booth's slack jaw, she folded the file and held it out to him.

Booth found his voice. "You expect me to believe all that?" That was the WRONG thing to say.

"Of course I do! It's science! It's proven facts! Use the information as you wish, but I for one am going back to work. Good day, Agent Booth." She stalked out, leaving a still shell shocked Booth and a grinning Goodman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Three months later

"Please don't think there is some sort of 'cosmic balance sheet'." Brennan said jokingly. Seeing the look on his face, she sobered. "I'd like to help you with that."

"Ehh." Booth mumbled, jerking his head towards the pathway. They walked off together, shoving one another slightly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB One year after that

She whimpered as he limped over to her. Removing the gag, he grunted with the effort of lifting her, and eventually just slipped his head through her bound hands. He lifted them both, and they collapsed on top of one another, panting and crying and clinging to each other.

"Shhhh. I'm here now, Bones. Shhh. It's ok." Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped her tighter, ignoring the blinding pain in his side. "God, Bones. I almost lost you there. Don't ever leave me like that again, ok?" In response, she buried her face in his neck, whimpering.

He was whole again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Two years after THAT

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

_Purring? Bones purrs? _Booth thought, chuckling at the woman who was practically draped across him, and was, yes, purring. She nuzzled her face further into his neck, her hand roaming over his bare chest before stopping to rest right above his heart as she let out a deep, contented sigh. Booth snuggled closer to her before he too shut his eyes.

But they immediately snapped open again as he gazed at his partner's sleeping form one more time before he went to sleep.

"I love you, Bones." He murmured, slowly slipping into sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

They sat snuggled together on his couch, drawing comfort from one another. Booth was the first to speak.

"God, Bones. How could you do that to a little boy? Why did he kill them?" Booth's voice shook with emotion, and he felt tears threatening to fall.

"I know this case was hard for you, Booth. We got him. He's not going to hurt anyone else now." Bones soothed, placing a comforting hand on his thigh. His _very much upper _thigh.

"Bones." Booth groaned, letting out an involuntary shiver from her touch. "That's not fair."

"What?" She asked innocently.

With another groan, Booth leaned down and attacked her lips. Enough said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)


End file.
